


Dear Levi, It's Me, Eren

by Neoratu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Drama, Ghost!Eren, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoratu/pseuds/Neoratu
Summary: Di cerita-cerita masa kecil, kejadian tragis selalu diiringi turunnya hujan. Namun semenjak kejadian yang merenggut nyawa ibunya, Eren tahu bahwa bukan hujan yang membasahi bumi ketika tragedi terjadi. Darah—merah dan pekat, menyembur bagai hujan, menggenang di tanah. Namun ironisnya, Eren tak melihat adanya hujan maupun darah saat kematiannya sendiri.





	Dear Levi, It's Me, Eren

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is Isayama Hajime’s. This story is loosely based on an old movie, Ghost, by Jerry Zucker. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

Di cerita-cerita masa kecil, kejadian tragis selalu diiringi turunnya hujan. Namun semenjak kejadian yang merenggut nyawa ibunya, Eren tahu bahwa bukan hujan yang membasahi bumi ketika tragedi terjadi. Darah—merah dan pekat, menyembur bagai hujan, menggenang di tanah. Namun ironisnya, Eren tak melihat adanya hujan maupun darah saat kematiannya sendiri.

Eren masih mengingat jelas panasnya cuaca hari itu. Tanaman-tanaman pot Armin tertunduk layu di bawah teriknya matahari, berjajar di sepanjang pagar besi yang memagari balkon rumah. Mikasa mondar-mandir hanya dengan sepotong singlet tipis dan rok semata kaki, tapi tetap mengenakan syal merah usang yang kini sudah penuh tambalan. Eren ingat bagaimana dirinya sendiri terbaring lemas di lantai, merasa dehidrasi, mencari kesejukan dari keramik yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Usaha yang sia-sia.

Hanya satu yang membuat _mood_ -nya membaik. Levi akan segera kembali dari misi pertamanya setelah kemenangan kaum manusia.

Eren ingin memberikan apa pun miliknya demi bisa ikut serta dalam misi itu, mengarungi dunia luar lebih jauh lagi, mencari laut yang hanya dikenal lewat mitos. Namun Levi mengajaknya duduk bersama sehari sebelum misi itu dimulai, empat bulan sejak manusia membangun hidup tanpa kehadiran Titan.

Eren menyeduhkan teh, menjamu Levi di beranda. Berharap-harap cemas ia akan diizinkan ikut serta dalam penjelajahan tanpa Titan.

"Kau masih muda, Eren. Kau akan mendapatkan lebih banyak pengalaman lagi. Tapi yang kau butuhkan sekarang adalah pengalaman untuk _hidup_."

"Tapi," kata Eren, "yang kumau hanya melihat dunia luar. Aku juga sudah tahu dengan jelas seperti apa bertahan hidup itu. Titan—”

“Bukan bertahan hidup,” sela Levi. Ia menatap Eren lama, menyeruput teh panas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada rumah sewaan Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin. Bangunan reyot berlantai dua yang catnya sudah mengelupas dan pilar-pilarnya dipeluk tanaman merambat.

Eren memerhatikan raut wajah Levi, dan seketika mengerti maksud kata-kata itu sebelum Levi buka suara lagi.

"Ini. Pengalaman hidup ini yang kau butuhkan," kata Levi. Pandangannya yang masih terpatri pada atap biru tua melembut untuk sesaat, tapi Eren tidak melewatkannya. "Kau tidak mungkin selamanya menjadi tentara yang bisa berubah menjadi Titan." Levi menjeda, lalu menambahkan, "Tidak. Kau tidak bisa selamanya menjadi tentara. Itu saja."

"Aku tidak berminat untuk berhenti menjadi tentara, Korporal!"

"Jangan berhenti. Kalau kau berhenti, aku yang pertama akan memburu dan menendang bokongmu," kata Levi.

Mau tidak mau, Eren tersenyum. "Ya ... tapi ...."

"Sebenarnya kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Detak jantung Eren begitu ribut di telinganya. Levi menantinya, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak sabar. Betapa Eren menyadari sedikit demi sedikit perubahan Levi semenjak beban berat sebagai manusia terkuat terangkat dari pundaknya. Perlahan, Eren mengangguk. "Kau ingin aku ... sekedar hidup?”

“Sekedar hidup menjadi Eren Jaeger. Mungkin menjadi teman masa kecil Alert yang keras kepala. Atau menjadi teman bertengkar Kirstein?”

“Aku bukannya keras—”

“Nanti akan tiba giliranmu untuk menjelajah dunia," kata Levi. “Sekarang, istirahatlah.”

"Korporal ...."

"Kita akan bertemu dua bulan lagi. Kalau semuanya lancar."

Eren menatap jemarinya di atas meja kayu mungil. Sinar matahari menembus bayang-bayang dedaunan, dan Eren merasakan peluh yang mengaliri pelipisnya. Dua bulan lagi. Dua bulan tanpa Levi, dan hanya bisa membayangkan seperti apa dunia yang dilihat oleh Levi.

Namun, ia mengerti. Perang terakhir melawan Titan membuat tubuhnya sulit untuk sembuh. Energinya terkuras hanya dengan berlari sebentar. Mungkin, menurut diagnosa Hange, Eren sudah mulai kehilangan kemampuan regenerasinya sebagai Titan. Mungkin itu semua karena inti dari penyebab perubahan manusia menjadi Titan sudah hancur. Mungkin ... Eren sudah tidak akan berubah wujud lagi.

Tidak lagi menjadi satu-satunya Titan yang ingin dihancurkan semua orang.

Dan Levi mengerti, seberapa Eren membutuhkan istirahat dari semua ini. Tidak hanya dirinya—Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasa ... bahkan mungkin Levi sendiri juga membutuhkan istirahat. Hanya saja, perbedaan Levi dengan Eren adalah, Levi sudah pernah _hidup_. Sementara ingatan Eren akan hidup sudah dikuasai oleh barisan Titan yang menghancurkan keluarganya.

“Eren.”

Eren menghela napas. “Aku tahu. Aku juga masih harus menyembuhkan— _memperkuat_ diri dulu,” katanya. “Tapi berjanjilah satu hal, Korporal.”

Levi menaikkan sebelah alis, mengisyaratkan Eren untuk lanjut bicara.

“Berjanjilah untuk menjelajah bersamaku nanti.”

Levi menyondongkan tubuh di atas meja, mengamati Eren lama, kemudian menarik satu sisi bibirnya. Bukan benar-benar senyuman, tapi cukup untuk membuat Eren berkedip dua kali. “Bocah, kukira apa.”

“Tapi itu penting bagiku!” Eren balik memajukan tubuhnya, menggebrak meja, lebih dikarenakan rasa gugup dari pada yang lainnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia baru menyadari bahwa tingkahnya ini membuat wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Levi. Kontan, ia mematung.

“Kalau begitu, Eren,” kata Levi dengan tenang. Pandangannya intens pada Eren, dan napasnya hangat membelai kulit Eren. Bibirnya nyaris menyapu bibir Eren. “Berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup sampai aku kembali.”

Eren menarik napas dalam.

Namun Levi bergerak menjauh, lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Eren yang masih terdiam. Langkah kakinya santai dan tenang. Perlahan, saat punggung Levi tak lagi terlihat, jari-jari Eren menyentuh bibirnya, berharap suatu saat Levi akan benar-benar menciumnya.

Dan, tentu saja hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Mungkin setengahnya adalah salah cuaca yang terlalu panas, atau salah Mikasa yang terus membuatnya kesal. Namun, kebodohan Eren sendirilah yang menjadi penyebab utama. Bagaimana ia tidak memedulikan nasehat-nasehat Armin, tidak mengambil pusing bahkan ketika Mikasa mengancam untuk mengurungnya di kamar. Eren merasa sehat. Ia merasa semakin kuat hanya dengan membayangkan Levi akan memasuki gerbang dinding Rose. Dahaga dan lemas yang menyerangnya pun tidak ia gubris. Ia berlari semakin kencang, mencari-cari barisan kuda yang melintasi jalan utama.

Lalu, tragedi itu terjadi.

Tepat sebelum Eren sempat melihat sosok Levi. Tepat sebelum ia bisa mendengar teriakan warga menyambut kedatangan Pasukan Pengintai.

Siang itu, Eren melanggar janjinya untuk tetap hidup sampai Levi kembali.

*

“Aku masih tidak mengerti,” kata Jean. Ia menggeleng, mengacak-acak rambutnya, bahkan juga mondar-mandir di kamarnya yang sempit—dan berantakan tentunya. Eren mendengus, membayangkan Levi yang akan menghajar Jean jika tahu kekacauan dan kejorokan seperti ini eksis di dunia. “Eren, aku tidak mengerti!”

Eren berkedip, menemukan telunjuk Jean yang teracung di depan hidung Eren. “Apa lagi yang kau ributkan, sih, Jean?”

“Argh!” Jean mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi. Saat ia berhenti untuk memandang Eren, pipinya memerah dan matanya membelalak. “Kau! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau—kau harusnya sudah mati minggu lalu? Aku ingat jelas pemakamanmu—”

“Ya, ya, Jean. Hipotesismu tepat sekali. Lihat,” Eren memasukkan tangan ke dalam perutnya sendiri. Menembus sempurna. “Aku hantu.”

“Itu dia masalahnya! Kenapa kau ada di sini, di kamarku?” Jean mulai mondar-mandir lagi.

Eren menghela napas. Sungguh, kenapa Jean harus menjadi _Drama King_ di saat seperti ini, sih?

“Kau ingat,” kata Eren akhirnya, “saat kita di pelatihan dulu, kau bilang kau bisa melihat hantu?”

Jean menganga. “Cerita saat semua berlomba menakut-nakuti Sasha setelah ia menghabiskan makan malam kita?”

Eren mengangguk. Jean seketika memijat pelipisnya.

“Itu, kau tahu, aku hanya membual! Aku tidak pernah melihat hantu seumur hidupku ... _well_ , kecuali sekarang,” katanya dengan suara yang terdengar menyerah. “Itu masih tidak menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa melihatmu sekarang.”

Eren mengangkat bahu. “Mungkin bualanmu jadi terkabul? Harusnya kau senang.”

Jean menghempaskan diri ke kasur, lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar kata-kata yang terus dirapal bagaikan mantra, “Ini hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi ....”

Eren menatap gundukan selimut itu dan menahan diri untuk tidak membuat keributan dengan teknik _poltergheist_ yang baru ia pelajari. Bisa gawat jika seluruh penghuni asrama militer ini tahu hantu Eren sedang berkeliaran di kamar Jean.

Ia membutuhkan bantuan Jean. Tidak bisa tidak.

“Jean, aku sudah mencoba mendekati yang lain. Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku.”

Sunyi. Tidak ada jawaban apa pun dari Jean, tapi setidaknya mantra bodoh itu tidak lagi terdengar.

“Aku ingin kau membantuku menghubungi seseorang. Itu saja.”

Kepala Jean menyembul dari balik selimut. Dahinya berkerut dan matanya menyipit. “Siapa? Kau ingin menghubungi siapa?”

“Kau mau membantuku?”

Lama Jean berpikir. Eren bisa melihat buku-buku jarinya yang mencengkeram selimut memutih. Akhirnya, Jean menghela napas dan mengambil posisi duduk. Selimutnya berkumpul di pangkuan.

“Jean?”

“Oke, dengan satu syarat. Setelah aku membantumu menemui orang itu,” Jean mengacungkan telunjuk pada Eren, “kau harus pergi dariku. Ke dunia lain, atau ke mana pun aku tidak peduli!”

“Heh, aku juga tidak ingin lama-lama bersamamu, kok.”

“Bagus! Siapa yang ingin bersama denganmu lama-lama juga?”

Eren memutar bola matanya, lalu memastikan, “Jadi? Apa kita sepakat?”

Jean mengangguk kaku. “Kalau itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengusirmu, baiklah. Siapa orang itu?”

Eren tersenyum lebar. “Korporal Levi.”

Seketika, wajah Jean memucat. Matanya membulat. “Kenapa harus _dia_?”

“Kau tidak bisa membatalkan kesepakatan kita.”

“Tapi, Korporal _Levi_? Apa kau tahu kalau seminggu ini dia itu seperti monster? Dia tidak bisa diganggu kalau masih sayang nyawa!”

Dada Eren tercubit mendengarnya. Ia menelan ludah. “Dia begitu sejak ... pemakamanku?”

“Dia begitu sejak—” Jean mengerjap. Ia tampak seakan baru menyadari sesuatu. “Ya, setelah pemakamanmu.”

“Kalau begitu kau harus menolongku,” kata Eren, “supaya dia tidak begitu lagi.”

Jean memandangi Eren untuk beberapa saat. Entah apa yang ia dapati dari ekspresi Eren, tapi Eren berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum santai. Pada akhirnya, setelah Eren nyaris tidak sabar, Jean mengacak rambut lagi dan menyerah.

“Oke, baiklah. Semoga aku tidak ikut mati.”

Hati Eren melambung. “Tenanglah, dewa kematian belum membutuhkan seekor kuda baru di khayangan.”

Jean melempari Eren dengan bantal dan segala yang ada di meja nakasnya. Eren hanya cengar-cengir sembari membiarkan semua itu menembus tubuhnya. Jika sebelumnya ia hanya menebak Jean itu bodoh, kini ia semakin yakin.

Namun, hanya pada Jeanlah Eren bisa meminta tolong.

Levi ....

Eren menggigit bibir dan menarik napas dalam. Masih banyak yang ingin ia katakan pada Levi. Begitu banyak yang ingin ia lakukan bersama Levi. Kematian Eren merusak segala impian itu. Namun, satu saja yang terpenting .... Ia ingin memastikan Levi baik-baik saja meski tanpa dirinya.

 


End file.
